


Gimme Shelter

by JenT



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenT/pseuds/JenT
Summary: "What happens if we win."What happens when Lucy and Wyatt go back to the future of 2023





	Gimme Shelter

Timeless

Future Lucy/Wyatt

Set after they save Rufus in the past

Lucy/Wyatt romance

  
  


Summary:   Rufus asks, “What happens if we win.”

                   Lyatt make like Olitz, but stretch it to 5 minutes.

                   What happens when Wyatt and Lucy go Back to the Future

 

Authors Notes:    I haven't written fanfic in ages.  Comments are appreciated.   

  
  
  
  


***

 

Lucy stood on the ledge of the “new” Lifeboat watching the scene in front of her.   Jiya and Rufus had been locked together since they had gotten back. It was the only thing they had wanted for five years, all they had worked for, prayed for, lived for.   There had been tears and fights, fists had flown and there had been words that cut even deeper. But, they had done it. Jiya had trained her, Wyatt and Flynn to pilot the Lifeboat so she could stay behind and work on programming it to take them back to their timeline.      She watched Connor and Denise talking quietly in a corner. Flynn and Wyatt, the not so hairy version, were working together, that wasn’t something she was used to seeing. They were only fixing dinner, but it was a step in the right direction for them. After all, they still needed to bring down Emma.   This trip had only been about saving Rufus. The only thing missing from this cozy picture was herself, well her younger self. She thought briefly about going to find her, but decided she would wait until they were ready to go. She turned to Wyatt, her Wyatt, as he readied the Lifeboat for the trip home.

 

“What happens if we win?”    Rufus asked turning his attention from Jiya to Future Lyatt, as he had taken to calling them.

 

“You know Hamilton doesn’t exist where we come from.”    Wyatt answered, sticking his head out the ship just in time to see Rufus’s eyes widen and his mouth drop in amazement.

 

“Buffy, Star Trek, Star Wars, they are all there but what you erased was Hamilton!”   Rufus was steaming. Lucy and Wyatt, both of them, couldn’t contain their laughter.

 

“He’s kidding, it is still there and it is still awesome.    They made a movie eventually.” Lucy reassured him.

 

“So L-M M has his EGOT?”   Rufus asked.

 

They were interrupted from their teasing of  Rufus by the sound of the engine of the ship whirring.   The noise brought Lucy of the past, or present, out of her room.      She walked up to her future self.

 

“What does happen now?”    She wondered.

 

“Well, hopefully when we get back,we are the only ones who will remember that Rufus had been  dead. He will have lived a life with us. It will be a bonus if we defeated Rittenhouse in the process.”   Lucy told her younger self.

 

“You ready, b….”  Wyatt stopped himself before he finished saying “babe”,  anything that would give away too much about their future together.    It had been one of the things Lucy had insisted on. Their younger selves couldn’t find out about their relationship status in the future.   It had taken them a long time to get to where they were and she felt they were better for it and she didn’t want her younger self to ease up on him and his pursuit of her.   Plus, there was the relationship with Flynn that she wanted her to enjoy also, however brief it had been.

 

The travelers from the future both stood on the ledge of the ship, and said a brief goodbye to their younger selves and friends and then got in the  boat and closed the door.

 

“Well, here goes nothing,”  Wyatt said beginning the launch sequence.    Before buckling in, Lucy leaned over and gave him a long, deep kiss.  “I have missed that,” he told her.

 

“There is more where that came from when we get home.  For once I can’t wait to get home and see what has changed.”   Lucy had a smile on her face that Wyatt hadn’t seen in a while.    Things were bad where they had come from. What they hadn’t told anyone in 2018 was how bad things were where they came from.    Emma had changed enough over various trips back in time. The US was a dictatorship, with a puppet of Emma’s in charge. There was a depression, food was rationed, it wasn’t quite The Hunger Games yet, but Lucy could see a future where that wasn’t completely unheard of.    They were hoping when they got back that would all be changed. 

 

There team of 6 had dwindled also.   Flynn had been killed protecting Jiya from Emma a few years earlier.    Connor had been the first person to test pilot going back to your own timeline.   He wasn’t doing to well. It was them, and Denise and Jiya. They had let Denise go on a few missions with them, but after Flynn died they wouldn’t let her go anymore.  She hated the idea, but very reluctantly agreed to do it. Especially after Emma went after Michelle and the kids. Denise moved them into the bunker. Mark was actually instrumental in helping Jiya reprogram the Lifeboat.

 

In an instant the ship landed with a thud at the present location of their secret lair.   They had to move several times as Emma and her goons had found their location. They opened the door of the hatch expecting a heroes welcome.

 

***

 

Wyatt looked around the shell of the bunker.   There was no one there.

 

“Lucy,”  he sputtered.  

 

“Uh,Wyatt, where is everyone?”   He looked at her in surprise. They both drew their guns, and went off in opposite directions to look around.   A few minutes later they met back up at the ship.

 

“What is going on?”   Lucy asked, with a sick feeling in her stomach.    “I am going to go up top to look around outside.”  Wyatt told her. “See what you can find out from the computers.”

 

Wyatt walked toward the silo leading to the surface as Lucy made her way to Jiya’s workstation.   She tried to turn on the computer but there was no power. After making sure it was plugged in, she tried it again.   It was then she noticed there were no lights on on the system. She went over and flipped the lightswitch on the wall on and off.    Nope, no power there either.

 

Next, she went from room to room, looking for clues.   The room she had shared with Wyatt had her clothes in it, along with Wyatt’s.   That was the same at least. The locket with her sisters picture in it had reappeared, so something was different.

 

Next she went to the room Denise’s kids shared.   Their stuff was still there. As was the room Denise and  Michelle shared. 

 

Wyatt met her in Jiya’s room, it was different.    Enough was different. “It worked,” Lucy said. “Rufus is back.”    She turned and lept into Wyatt’s arms. He stiffly wrapped his arms around her, burying his head in the crook of her neck.   He was fighting back tears.

 

“Wyatt?”  She asked.   “Where is everyone?”

 

“Gone.”

 

“What do you mean, they left the bunker?”

 

“No, I mean gone.   There is nothing on the surface as far as the eye can see.    No buildings, no cars.”

 

Taking note of the shocked look on her face, he led her to the gas masks that were stored in the bunker, along with the radiation  suits. They donned the gear and went back to the silo, climbing the staircase to the top.

 

“My God”, Lucy said.    “I don’t think God had anything to do with this.”   Wyatt answered. “What do you think?” she asked him.    “Nuclear bomb is my guess.”

 

“We have to stop this.   Something happened after Rufus came back, we need to change it back.”   Lucy told him.

 

“How?   We don’t know when this happened.   It could have been years ago, it could have been yesterday.”   he said.

 

“We go back to where we came from, they know who we are.   We don’t have to explain ourselves to a new set of us. And we know it was after that..

 

They silently climbed back down the stairs, she made her way to their room picking up her sisters locket.   “There are containers for storing things that have been exposed to radiation. Put that in one of them and put it in the Lifeboat.   It might be fine, but we can’t take any chances. When we get back to 2018 we need to go through a decontamination protocol.”

 

“Wyatt, this wasn’t supposed to happen,”   she looked at him.

 

“Five minutes?” he asked.   It was their code. She had started it shortly before they had gotten ‘back together’.   Jiya saw them once and called her out on stealing it from Scandal. She and Wyatt leaned against the wall, arms around each other, bodies as close together as possible while fully dressed.   She had a hand on his face, he had one cupping the back of her neck. Their foreheads touched. They stood there in silence for five minutes, clearing their heads. They both knew if they were calm and fierce, they could withstand this.    They had been doing it for five years. They broke apart, climbed into the lifeboat and set a course, back to the past.

 

***

 

Everyone in 2018 was doing their own thing, well, Rufus and Jiya were behind closed doors but everyone else was out in the common room when the room shook and the newer Lifeboat landed, again.

 

“What the hell?”   Wyatt said, again, as he, Denise and Flynn went up the ship, guns drawn.   They dropped them as they saw their visitors had left not 15 minutes earlier get out of the ship,again.

 

Lucy looked at her older self and older Wyatt.    Searching her own self for answers. She was afraid.

 

“It’s gone,”  Lucy said. “Wiped out.    We have to stop it.”

 

***

 


End file.
